Random-ness Wiki talk:Rules and Guidelines/Archive 1
I disagree cause swearing is right Ahhhhhhhh... Do you not tire of collecting those worn-out, tiresome Pure Hearts? I am not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, you wished to go back to your world. I could do that for you... Guys, I understand this is Random-ness Wiki and things are random and goofy, but this is one of the very pages that are serious. And if we add any rule like "no being a vegan" it doesn't make this actual rules. Kh2cool (talk) 20:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) kh2 u maked me sad im gonna cry now is that wat you want you want me to cry Censorship on the wiki. Excuse me, but this is one of the worst rule systems I've ever seen on a wiki. You do realise the age for joining Wikia is 13, right, and every 13-year-old has heard every curse word before. And I do think some s** references should be allowed, but nothing above PG-13 and nothing directed at another person. Where's the rules about violence? "SURE, NO KISSING BUT YOU CAN EXPLODE THAT GUY'S HEAD". And what's with the "no stereotypes" rule? Stereotypes have been a part of randomness and comedy for years. Sure, I can understand why some wouldn't be allowed, like Black and Japanese, but with the others, there's really no space to be offended. Face it, kids these days know more than you think, and they need a space to express their opinions, without being censored or blocked. No offense, but this is somewhat like a dictatorship. I was almost kicked from chat for saying "d**n" once (censoring it to fit your standards.) The reason I am a very infrequent visitor to this wiki is because of this. A SPONGEBOB wiki I go on allows PG-13 content. You don't, when your whole aim of the wiki is for people to express their feelings, no matter how random. Sorry if this offends you, but there really is no reason to be offended by a balanced argument. IT'S A GIANT WORM! (talk) 08:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I kinda... really... want to say... that... we... don't... really... follow... the rules... here... but... we kinda... at the same... time. Listen, I can understand how you feel about this, but this wiki is mostly a haven for the users who are younger than 13 (even though you should join when you're 13). Also, just because some kids may know more than what we think, doesn't mean it could be, like, offensive to some of them. Maybe some kids should want want less censorship on this wiki, maybe some want more, maybe some should uphold this, disrupt this, maybe some users should be just told to go someplace else if they want to find their ideal wiki with their ideal set of rules followed, or maybe just the users who are underage shouldn't have joined anyway. Your stereotype points are good, though, and I agree with the some, some, of the words being uncensored like "d**n" or "h*ll". Kissing, I don't mind, but beyond that, nope, Alright. Okay, I tried to think through this as much as I can at this time. I should talk to some of the other admins about this when I have the right time. P.S. We also have an "uncensored" side for this wiki somewhere in the vast world of the internet. -*sigh* .-. 09:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Proposal for the Word "Hell" Lately, there has been a lot of controversy over the usage of the world "hell". Some believe it is a swear completely, only a swear if you don't mean the place, completely a swear, etc. As we always ''use huge swear words such as f*ck or d@mn, but they ARE swears. The word hell isn't really that bad. I believe it should be allowed to be used uncensored here, '''unless it is used directly at a user.' (Example: GO TO HELL!) Most of the time, we only use it as "What the hell!?" or stuff like that. Hell is basically an older word for heck. Like I've said, it's really not all that bad, unless it's used to insult a user or something like that. LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! I agree. Hell's not a swear unless used for certain things.FlameTail157 (talk) 22:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright. We have to start enforcing these more. Lately, on chat, and even on the main wiki, users are breaking rules. Today, a certain user has made fun of the Spanish, and another posting an image with profanity. We can't let these things slide guys. Stereotypical speech is supposed to result in a one week block, yet that user didn't even get KICKED. Also, users are swearing when people are on chat. If chat only has like 1 or 2 other people, it's fine to swear, as long as they don't mind. But when more people are chatting, it's not ok. We've lost a great user/admin, Kh2cool/Master venus, because he felt like this place wasn't following rules, and because he wasn't getting any social experience in real life. Even though this IS RANDOM-NESS Wiki, we need to be serious towards matters like this. We haven't banned a single user in weeks, yet a lot are breaking rules. We ARE maturing, but that's no excuse to break rules. Same towards admins. An admin is actually banning people for no reason. That admin should be demoted if it happens again. Please read, admins. LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 21:01, December 23, 2012 (UTC) what UMG said also he should be admin. I HATE this page It has tons of grammar mistakes and i cant fix them!!!!!1 so i herd u liek 04:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? An Animal Cruelty Rule!? -_- Animal cruelty is SERIOUS F**KING BUSINESS. -Fact Core Reading what Kh2 said, this doesn't make it an actual rule so yay. Works for me. evil little man Bullying I've been getting bullied by people in the comments on my Q&A Ms. Pac-Man's Style page! User:MrJoshbumstead I'm done arguing with people here, but I will encourage then to turn away from their sins and to start following God.